Transformers Prime:A Prime Heir
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Optimus lost Elita-1 during the war, and keeps believing that his long-lost daughter is alive somewhere on Earth after decades. But, what he didn't know that Megatron raised Orionna for years and told her many lies about the Autobots, and Earth. During the Terrorcon battle, Orionna believed that she is somehow related to Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots...
1. Chapter 1

***Prologue: All is Lost...***

* * *

On Earth, the Autobots lost comrades because of the Decepticons. Decades ago, the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime have lost so much. Elita-1 gave birth to the sparkling that happened to be a female. When the war began in Cybertron, Elita plans to send her child down to Earth to keep her safe, until it was too late. Elita was killed by the Decepticons, and no one knows what happened to the newborn sparkling. Optimus was in grief for years after he found out that his mate is dead and there is no sign of his daughter. Autobots believed the sparkling is gone forever, but Optimus keeps his search up for his sparkling for quite some time. He wants his daughter in his arms from any harm. In his spark, his daughter is alive out there somewhere. She could be on Earth somewhere since she wasn't found up on Cybertron.

"I will find you, my sparkling. I know you are out there waiting for me to find you." Optimus said. "Wait for me. I will keep searching for you."

* * *

Above the Nemesis, there is a 16 year old girl who is very much different than any other human. Her hair is white as snow with light blue highlights, and light blue eyes. She is wearing a black choker with a white jewel in front. She has pale skin, and wearing a blue tank top with a blue skirt with gold highlights, and black boots. The girl was in the dock with the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron who is speaking to her. Her whole life is about staying away from the grounds because of Megatron. Growing up with the Decepticons who treat her like they are her real family, the girl knew she's not like them at all. Megatron tells her about their home and Earth, and convinces her that Earth is full of danger and cruel humans that could possibly hurt her.

"Orionna, you must understand this planet." Megatron told her. "Humans are cruel, and filled with hatred. That is why we have to harm them. Same goes with the Autobots who tried to take you away from me. Your family is dead on our side, and I have to take you as my new daughter." The girl, Orionna looked at him in silent. "You must not leave this vessel, Orionna. The grounds are dangerous. And do you not ask to go outside ever again. Do you understand?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, I understand, father." Orionna spoke. She left the dock to return to her room. Ever since she was a young toddler, she has fast growing in her, but now full grown to be in the teenage body, and she is really older than 16. Yet, she doesn't know why she is human. Decepticons and Autobots use their holoforms to be around humans, so that could mean Orionna is in her holoform for years, but she is not a transformer like the rest.  
Orionna got in her room that is not as big as the berths, but the room had to fit for her size. She rests on the bed on her stomach to look down at her window below her. Clouds were seen, and the grounds were way down below. It's a beautiful view.

_Little girl, little girl, don't lie to me.  
Tell me where did you sleep last night?  
In the pines, In the pines, where the sun never shines,  
Will shiver the whole night through._

"I wonder what it's like to be on the ground." Orionna wondered as she came close to the window and touched the glass. All she ever wanted is to feel the Earth's touch of the grounds, the water, the grass, everything that the skies do not have. For years, she's been above with the Decepticons, and she is not allowed to leave the Nemesis.

_My Daddy was a Railroad man,_  
_Killed a mile and a half from here._  
_His head, was found, in a drivers wheel._  
_His body was never found._

She picked out the book of the Earth and sat on the floor to open it. Of course, she does have a bookshelf filled with random books for her to read, but she enjoyed the book about Earth. She smiled at the picture of Earth from space.

"I don't see how this world could be cruel when it's so beautiful." She says. "Everything out there seems so peaceful." She remembered when she was young, she went on the computer to watch the documentary of Earth and its nature, and she was so excited, but of course, she never got a chance to see everything on foot. "If only I have wings to fly away from here and see everything I wish to see."

_In the pines, In the pines, where the sun never shines,_  
_Will shiver the whole night through._  
_You've caused me to weep, you've caused me to mourn._  
_You caused me to lose my home._

Every time she asks Megatron to let her join him on patrols, he denies everything. Orionna kept hearing the same old things every time she asks to go out.

_"Humans cannot be trusted. Same goes with the Autobots. When you were a little sparkling, they almost took you away. Earth is a very cruel and dangerous world. Very different from Cybertron. You must remain here, dear Orionna. You are safer here than out there. If you go out there, you will regret it. We raise you to be strong and safe from anything or anyone. Do you understand, Orionna?"_

Orionna sighed sadly as she remembered Megatron's words about Earth and those Autobots. She knew they fight, but for what reason? Is it because of the war that Megatron always told her when she was a child? Orionna shook her head and closed her book and got on her bed to rest on. She won't bother to ask to go out again. She won't have a chance to leave this vessel.

"I'm trapped."

_Little girl, little girl, where'd you sleep last night?_  
_Not even your mother knows._  
_In the pines, In the pines, where the sun never shines,_  
_Will shiver when the cold winds blow._

* * *

At the Autobot base, Optimus returned and transformed. Ratchet was on the computer to find any signals of energon, but he faced his leader who walked away in silent. Arcee came to Ratchet.

"It's been years. Optimus couldn't stop searching for his sparkling." Arcee said. "He doesn't want to believe her dead along with Elita-1." She shuts her optics as she recalled the memory of her close sister deceased.

"There's nothing we could do, Arcee." Ratchet spoke. "Optimus will stop the search sooner or later. But, I couldn't imagine about-" He stopped when he almost formed energon tears. He turned away and rubbed his forehead. Arcee patted his arm in comfort.

"I'm going to drop off Jack." She says as she came to her charge. The Autobots met the teenage humans just for a day, and they will have keep them safe from the Decepticons since the children were seen from a day before. But, this is only the beginning.

* * *

***Author's Note: The song, "In the Pines" is from The Walking Dead Season 2 Game.***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: Choices to Make***

* * *

Late at night, Optimus is looking over the computer screen to find any readings of his long-lost daughter, and still no luck. Maybe it's best to stop his search. His sparkling is gone forever. She is at peace with Elita. Optimus sighed and about to walk to his berth until Ratchet shows up with a sorry look.

"It's for the best, Optimus." He told his leader. "She would've been a great Autobot and a great Prime one day."

"It has been years, Ratchet." Optimus spoke. "I know you all have believe her dead, and I have to admit to myself that is true. There is no sign of my daughter anywhere. My poor Orionna..."

"I'm sorry, Optimus. But, she will be in our sparks. Same with Elita." Ratchet said. "We all need you at this time because of the Decepticons. And we will make Megatron pay for everything for what he had done to our home and your family." Optimus didn't reply to his close ally as he walked down the hallway. His optics are finally open for reality. The search is over. The sparkling of his is gone.

* * *

The next afternoon, Orionna noticed that the Vehicon's held the male human down the corridors. She couldn't help but to follow them to see what was going to happen to the human. But, one Vehicon stopped her from going any further.

"This is between this human and Commander Starscream, Orionna." He said. "Remain elsewhere." Orionna didn't speak, but she turned away. Though, she can hear a man speaking to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked. "Did Megatron-"

"Quiet, human!" One of the Cons snapped and continued to drag him down the halls. Orionna walked away again to get to her room once again.  
A bit later, Orionna began to read one of the books from the shelf to pass some time until Megatron returns. Yet, she hears shooting outside. She looked down to see a a green mech with a human female with him. The Vehicons are shooting at them, but it seems like the green bot is trying to protect the girl. Orionna watches the fight, but ran out of her room to watch from the deck outside to see better. Since Megatron is out to gather an army with his dark energon, she will have to face this fight. She gathered her gun and daggers with her for protection. As soon as she is outside of the deck, she found the green mech fighting the Vehicons. But, knocking from the inside of him is heard, he opened his chest and the girl came out, heaving.

"Remind me not to do that ever again." She says. The green mech was pushed away by a Vehicon, and the girl is running from the fight. Orionna watched in silent. She noticed the insignia on the green bot. He's an Autobot! Orionna took out her gun to shoot him, but stopped by the girl. "No! Don't shoot Bulkhead!" She begged. "He's one of the good guys!"

"You and the other humans of this planet are my enemies!" Orionna protested with a glare. "Leave this place now, or I will kill you myself!" The girl held up her hands, staring at Orionna.

"Whoa, I never knew that the Decepticons could have humans too!" She said. "But, you look too friendly."

"Miko! Over here!" Bulkhead called, but he spotted Orionna. He went over, but noticed Orionna now aimed her weapon at him in defense.

"Get back! I'm a trained Con!" She snapped.

"Bulkhead, who is she? Do you think she was captured as well?" Miko asked. Bulkhead knelt down to study Orionna's features, and he scanned her. He found something that really caught him off guard. This is no human. Without saying a word, Bulkhead grabbed both Miko and Orionna to get inside the Nemesis to hide.

"Hang on, you two!" He told them, but Orionna escaped his grasp and landed on the floor. The Vehicons found them and about to shoot the Autobot until they noticed Orionna making a force field on her, Bulkhead and Miko.

"Hold your fire!" Orionna says, but the Vehicons commands her to move out of the way until they got shot by the other Autobots. A blue femme, and a yellow mech. With them, they are two boys, one with black hair, the other is younger with brown hair with glasses. Orionna deactivated her force field as she saw the Autobots come to her in silent and concern.

"Another human here?" A female asks. "Perfect. We have to babysit this one."

"No Arcee, this is no human." Bulkhead said. "Look, let's get out of here and I will explain." The Autobots took the human children and Orionna down the halls, and went inside the room where two of the Vehicons are, but the Autobots shot them. Orionna walked in the room with the human children and turned to the Autobots.

"What do you want with me?" She asks. "I demand an explanation."

"Bulkhead, what is going on? Who is she?" Arcee asks. Bumblebee beeped in question as well.

"I scanned her, and you will not going to believe this. She's a Prime!" Bulkhead says in excitement. "This is Optimus' daughter!" Arcee and Bumblebee have their blue optics grew wide in shock. Jack, Miko, and Raf looked at Orionna in confusion.

"Daughter?" Miko asks. "Optimus Prime has a daughter? But, she's human! By the looks of it."

"No, remember that they can use their holoforms. But, I still couldn't believe that this girl is a Prime." Raf said.

"And robots can have babies as well." Jack says. Bulkhead faced Orionna who kept her guard up with her gun.

"Orionna Prime. We all thought you were dead years ago, but here you are all alive!" He says with a grin. "Man, is your father gonna be glad to see you alive!" Orionna eyed on him in silent and confusion. What is he talking about? Her father is an Autobot? But, Megatron is her father since he adopted her.

"I'm...afraid you are mistaken." Orionna spoke. "I'm no Prime. My father is a Decepticon, and he told me your leader killed my family when I was a newborn." Everyone blinked. No wonder they found her on this Nemesis. She was raised by the Decepticons. "You better get out of here before my father returns." Orionna warned them.

"No, you're coming with us, Orionna. You don't belong here and you know it." Arcee said. "But, what you have to do right now is to keep these kids safe." The Autobots left them to fight off the Cons and try to rescue Agent Fowler who was the man that Orionna saw before. Miko faced Orionna again with a smile.

"Well, we have a new comrade. I'm Miko." She says by offering her hand, but Orionna backed away with a look.

"Hey, it's okay." Raf says. "We're friendly. We're not gonna hurt you. By the way, I'm Raf. And this is Jack." Jack came to Orionna slowly, but the girl backed away again, taking out her gun.

"Get back!" She warned them. "You humans are cruel on this planet!"

"What? Who told you that?" Miko asked, but remembered that Orionna was raised here. "Oh, the Cons. Gee, they sure know how to lie."

"Lie? My father never lies!" Orionna said with a glare.

"But, did you ever meet a human being?" Jack asked. Orionna grew silent. She lowered her gun, staring at the floor. "Figures. You have no idea what humans are like. Not all humans are bad, but most of them are good. We are good. The Autobots are good and wanted to protect the Earth, and we are involved in this." He told her. "How long have you been trapped in here anyway?"

"...Since I was...a newborn." Orionna replied. "I never touched the Earth grounds. My whole life is about the skies, and my father told me the grounds of Earth is dangerous for me. Though, I do wish to experience it." The kids stared at her. But they figured that Megatron and the Cons keep Orionna in the Nemesis in secret from the Autobots, so Optimus will never find her.

"That's so sad." Miko said with a frown. "You missed out a lot."

"Orionna, you have to come with us. We are from outside, and it's really great." Raf said. "Well, we are in Jasper, Nevada."

"We'll get to know you better." Jack suggested. "The world is waiting to be discovered by everyone, including you. You still have a chance to get out there and see it all. We'll all be with you." Orionna didn't say anything. So much she wanted to leave this place and see the world on ground, but that would mean to be alongside with the Autobots who seem to be telling the truth about everything and her real family. Still, can she still trust them and the humans? What about Megatron? He will not be pleased with it.

"...If what you are saying is true, then I will go with you." Orionna said. "I will trust you all once I have all the details from the Autobots." Suddenly, a Vehicon walked in and found Orionna and the humans. He took out his gun to shoot the children, but Orionna uses her force field on them to protect them. "Run! I'll hold him off!"

"What?" Raf asked.

"What about you?" Jack asked, but Orionna aimed her gun at the Vehicon.

"Let the humans go!" She demanded. The Vehicon stares at her, then to the kids. But, more Vehicons came in. Orionna glared at them. But, the Autobots returned in time for the kids. Orionna knew she is in the tight spot. Bulkhead opened the door for her to get in, but Orionna remained behind to hold off the Vehicons.

"Orionna, get in!" Bulkhead said.

"Go! I have to stay here! Go!" Orionna says.

"What?" Arcee asked, but the Vehicons started to shoot the Autobots. They all started to drive away from the room to get down the corridors. Orionna left the room in a hurry. Now is not the best time to leave. The Vehicons witness what she is about to plan. Megatron might be planning to lock her in the room for eternity now, but who knows? Orionna was thinking of what the Autobots told her about. Her father is not Megatron? Her real father is a Prime? An Autobot?

"If this Optimus Prime is my real father, then...that would make me a Prime like the bots mentioned before." Orionna wondered. "Perhaps I could try to find where the Autobots remain in. I have to make sure Soundwave wasn't around..."


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 2: First Step on Earth***

* * *

"Okay..." Orionna sighed as she types on the boards of the computer. "Optimus Prime." Files appeared on screen and there is a profiles photo of a red and blue Autobot. Orionna typed some more detail until she found a photo of a pink female Autobot. "Who is that...?" She read the profile of the femme, and realized that the femme is Elita-1 who is the second leader of the Autobots and a mate of Optimus. "Elita-1 died up on Cybertron during the war years ago. And she and Optimus lost a sparkling..." Orionna says. "Those Autobots told me I'm the daughter of Optimus... Could I be that sparkling he lost?"

"You are not, my dear Orionna." A voice says, by making Orionna jump. She turned to see Megatron coming in. He typed the board and the screen goes off, and faces Orionna. "Those Autobots are trying to fool you. Unless they mistook you for someone else." He said. "If you are an Autobot, they would've got your life signal and take you away from here. You realize that, didn't you?" Orionna looked down at the floor in silent. Megatron chuckled at her. "You are not an Autobot, Orionna. You are one of us. This is where you truly belong." He told her. Orionna shuts her eyes a bit, and looked up at him.

"...Of course, father." Orionna spoke. "I belong here. I'm sorry." Megatron left the room with her.

"You are forgiven, my dear." He said with a dark grin. "Now, I will have a little talk with Commander Starscream if you don't mind." He told her. Orionna gave him a nod of understood, knowing that Starscream could be in trouble. She found that quite amusing that Starscream begs for mercy and make many excuses. Once Megatron is gone, Orionna sneaks back in the room to find out more information. But, there is Soundwave coming, and Orionna returned to the corridors. Now she couldn't try to contact the Autobots. She will have to wait for a good time or find another computer with no Vehicons or any other Decepticons.

Starscream was thrown across the room, and Megatron glared angrily at him. He grabs the Con by the throat, looking right into his red optics.

"You should have watched the sparkling very closely, Starscream." He snarled. "Orionna was very close to see the truth. But I had to convince her that she is not an Autobot!"

"Master, I was busy with a human, Agent Fowler, and Soundwave should be the one who would be-" Starscream started, but he was thrown back to the floor.

"And that is important than Orionna?" Megatron asked. "I understand that, Starscream, but since she met those Autobots, she will be finding answers. She will realize that Optimus Prime is her real father."

* * *

At the Autobot base, Bulkhead and Arcee explained to Rachet and Optimus about Orionna, the leader is very shocked. His sparkling he thought he had lost forever is alive.

"I want her found!" He says by activating the ground bridge. He transformed into a semi truck and went through the ground bridge. The Autobots followed him as the kids watched. Ratchet remained behind and closed the ground bridge.

"Praise the All Spark." He says with a grin.

"We tried to make her come with us, but she had to keep the Cons busy. Couldn't blame her, because...she was raised with them." Jack said. "She's never been on ground before. Literately."

"Megatron will do anything to keep anything away from us, but with a sparkling of Optimus', he will never let Orionna go just like that." Ratchet replied. "What you are saying that Orionna is in her holoform, and her looks is nothing like humans because she uses a force field on you all to protect, then she must never got her vehicle mode because Megatron knows that we will get her life signal."

"Man, I wish we could go with them to see the family reunion!" Miko says. "And didn't you see the look of Optimus' face when we told him! He was so surprised!"

"We all believed Orionna's dead, but until you all found her, we are so relieved." Ratchet said. "Still, we have to reteach her everything. There's a lot she needs to know about."

* * *

When the Nemesis land by the entrance of the Energon Mine, the Autobots found the Vehicons gathering the energon. Optimus searched for his daughter around, but Arcee told him that she could be inside the vessel. Optimus transformed and drove pass the Vehicons to get on the Nemesis, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee began to shoot the Cons to keep them busy.  
Optimus transformed and shoot the Vehicons who block his way. He searched every corner to find his daughter who could be anywhere in this battleship.

"Orionna!" He called. His voice echoed through the corridors. He hears gunshots and yelling from the other side. But, it sounds like claiming of someone is escaping. It could be Orionna. Did she hear Optimus call her? One of the Vehicons was shot back in front of Optimus. He looked over to see a girl running down the corridor as fast as she could. "Orionna...?" He wondered.

"Don't let her escape!" A voice roared. It's Megatron.  
Orionna ran down the bridge and found the Autobots shooting the Vehicons. She reloads her gun and starting to shoot the Cons to help out her new friends. Arcee turned and gave Orionna a smile.

"Nice of you to drop in." She said. Before Orionna could speak, she saw Laserbeak shooting at her feet to lead her back to the vessel. Arcee shoots the bird, and told Orionna to run out of the mines. Orionna flees from the fight to find the exit of the mines that is full of energon. This is it. She will be having her first experience on Earth. A green truck arrived and got in front of Orionna to stop her.

"Get in!" A male voice said. It's Bulkhead. Orionna didn't hesitate and jumped in the truck. Bulkhead drove out of the mines. And uses the commlik to speak to Optimus that he got Orionna.

"Meet us outside of the mines. Far from the Cons!" Optimus' voice said. "I don't want Orionna to be captured." Orionna sat in the passenger seat, gripping on the door. There is a light ahead of them.

"Hold on to your bottom!" Bulkhead said. He started to drive faster, making Orionna shut her eyes. "You're going to be fine!"

"No. We're going to be fine. You don't need to worry about me." Orionna corrected. And finally, they left the mines, and drove through the center to get to the woods. Orionna looked out the window to see the view. Nature around her is...beautiful. From above, she always thought it would be worth to explore everything on foot, and now, it is.

"I think we lost them. Go ahead, get out and have fresh air you need." Bulkhead said. Orionna got out of him and took her first step on the ground. It feels different. She started to inhale the Earth's air and smiled. She's here on ground. No longer in the skies.

"Wow...I'm actually outside." Orionna says.

"This is what you want for years, huh?" Bulkhead laughed. "I don't know what Megatron taught you, but...it's so wrong for him to keep you indoors for so long." Orionna frowned a little and turned to him.

"He...teaches me a lot. I know how to fight, read, and he taught me how to learn Cybertronian language." She said. Bulkhead stared at her in silent. The Autobots had to give Megatron a little credit for taking care of Orionna and taught her what she needs to learn. Still, Megatron is not Orionna's father.

"Whatever he told you about us, is not true." Bulkhead said. "Decepticons like him are bad. They started a war, and we tried to save our home, but..." He trailed off when he and Orionna hear engines coming close. The Autobots arrived and transformed. Optimus came towards Bulkhead, then he faces Orionna who stares at him in silent. He leans down to look at her. Before one of them could speak, Orionna didn't see the evil on Optimus. He looks so kind and gentle to destroy. And she felt connected to him at some point. So it's true...

"Orionna..." Optimus says. "It truly is you." He reached out for her, but he noticed that his daughter is on guard. "Please. You must understand. You are my daughter that I lost for decades." Orionna can feel his sadness in his voice.

"...Then...what makes Megatron be?" She asked.

"Megatron is nothing. He took you away and making me believe you are offline." Optimus replied. "Now, please, we need you with us. We are your true family. You're an Autobot." Orionna stares at him, and the Autobots who waited for her answer. Orionna slowly reached out for Optimus' metal hand. Her pale hand was placed on his giant palm for him to gently wrap.

"...Father."


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 3: Space Bridge Battle/New Life***

* * *

At the base, Orionna and the Autobots arrived from the ground bridge. Orionna is sitting on Optimus' shoulder, and she noticed Ratchet deactivate the bridge and saw her.

"Orionna. So you're alive after all these years." He said. Orionna looked around in silent. She noticed Jack, Miko, and Raf on the catwalk.

"Nice to see you again." Jack greeted. Optimus sets his daughter down to let her walk around to get used to her new surroundings. There are computer screen here and there, a corridor on her left, and a berth for any patients who are injured. Orionna noticed Agent Fowler on top, resting on the bed with human equipment. He's injured by Starscream, Orionna could tell by that.

"This is your new home, Orionna." Arcee spoke. "And you are free to go out anytime. But keep a low profile about yourself from humans. Just act like a human since you are in holoform." Orionna walked up the steps to check on Agent Fowler. "Don't worry. He's in recharge." Arcee said. Orionna held up her hand over Agent Fowler's face and a light blue aura appeared on his body.

"What're you doing?" Ratchet asked. But then, Agent Fowler's face is no longer bruised. "By the All Spark. You can heal." Orionna smiled at him. She went over to the medic.

"It seems you all mean no harm after all." She said.

"Of course not." Ratchet replied. "Those Decepticons mean harm. I still couldn't believe that Megatron hid you from us for all these years." Orionna then looked at Optimus.

"Since you are my real father, then...is it really true that Elita-1 is my...mother and she...is deceased?" She asked. Optimus looked at the ground in silent. Arcee sighed a little and gave Orionna a nod.

"It's true. Your mother...died during war when she tried to keep you safe, but...it was too late." She said. "I'm sorry, Orionna. But she will be proud to see you with us alive and well." Orionna didn't say anything. For years, she's been fooled. Megatron lied to her about everything. She is not a Decepticon, and her close ones except are not dead. Now, she will have to start over as a Autobot sure. She is free at last.

"But, look at the bright side." Miko spoke trying to change the subject. "You have us. You're not alone." Orionna blinked as she looks at the floor, then gave Miko a nod. Ratchet began to scan Orionna, and found something on her.

"Very interesting." He mumbled. "Orionna here, not only having healing powers along with her force fields, she has strength and senses inside her."

"Senses?" Raf asked.

"Like she can feel or hear anybody around her?" Jack asked.

"You could say that." Orionna spoke. "I have to concentrate by listening and feel someone who are in different areas around me. By seeing them with my mind."

"An instinct." Jack said. "I get it."

"Wow. Just like in the video game called The Last of Us." Miko says with a smile. Orionna faces Optimus with wonder.

"Orionna, tell me what you know." Optimus said. "Megatron has the power of the dark energon that could bring the dead. What is he attempting to build over that power?" Orionna grew silent after that. The plan she overheard from Megatron and Starscream is very risky to do, but it will work to them. But Orionna didn't like one bit of it. "Orionna, please. You must tell us." Optimus begged.

"I...I don't know." Orionna said. "But, it's something about a space bridge above Earth. Megatron...he plans to...raise the dead from our home."

"By the All Spark..." Ratchet whispered.

"If I'm correct, Megatron said that...he and the dead are going to...rule the Earth." Orionna continued.

"You were not involved?" Arcee asked raising a brow. Orionna shook her head.

"But, why does Megatron have you for? To hide from us?" Bulkhead asked. "There has to be a real reason why he kept you and lied to you about us for decades." Orionna shrugged sadly.

"That didn't matter for now." Optimus spoke. "Orionna, you remain here with Ratchet and the children. You must rest."

"But the space bridge is out of our reach, father." Orionna said. "How could you all be out there? The ground bridge has limited range. You will be in the Earth's orbit." Jack and the kids stared at Orionna is amazement. Boy, she is smart.

"She is right, Optimus." Ratchet spoke. "If I ground bridge you all out there, you will be scattered to the stars." Orionna shuts her eyes to have an instinct. She is trying to reach the space bridge, but there is something along the way. She opened her eyes.

"Nemesis is heading towards it." She says. "Megatron is on his way over there. To bring the dead to invade Earth."

* * *

Above Earth, the Nemesis flew towards the space bridge. On the deck, Megatron watches the view in silent and he is angry of what happened in the mines. Orionna is gone and she is with Optimus Prime and she now knows the truth. Starscream kept making excuses, but of course Megatron didn't buy them.

"I want that sparkling back to me alive." Megatron growled. "She is the key for Cybertron..."

* * *

After the Autobots left the base to get to the space bridge for a battle, Orionna really didn't like the idea of them being out there unprotected. Optimus wants his daughter away from the Decepticons, but Orionna won't be harmed by them. Whether Optimus likes it or not, Orionna is going. She activated the ground bridge and ran through as she hears the kids and Ratchet calling out for her name, but she didn't hear them.

Orionna flew out of the ground bridge and found the Decepticons and Autobots fight as the space bridge is bringing in the dead of Cybertron. Orionna could not believe what she is seeing. Terrorcons that Megatron is bringing. This is what he is doing. Orionna can see her father being thrown down by Megatron. She snarled and flew towards the bridge and took out her daggers. Before Megatron to stab Optimus, he felt something hitting his head, making him fall. Orionna landed next to her father and got in her fighting stance. Megatron got up and saw Orionna. He smirked.

"Ahh. So, you now know the truth about who you really are, don't you?" He asked. "But I am the one who raised you..." Orionna got her daggers up.

"You lied to me for decades...Megatron!" She said. "I'm no Decepticon! You are not my family! And Earth is not dangerous!"

"In time, you will admit that I am right about that planet. Full of disgusting humans and peace." Megatron snarled. "The Autobots are no better. They fight for the weak..."

"You're the weak one, Megatron." Orionna said. Her blue eyes glow a bit as she gathered her power with her daggers. "My new life begins after this..." As she began to charge at Megatron, the Con had his blade out. Optimus watched in silent, but he had to stop the space bridge. He can see the Terrorcons roaming. They will be coming through.

"Orionna!" Optimus called. Orionna dodged Megatron's attack, and turned to her father. She notices the Terrorcons. "Take care of the space bridge. I will stop Megatron!"

"Where are the others?" Orionna asked. Then she got her answer when she saw Arcee flying off the Nemesis and Bumblebee caught her in time. The Vehicons are fighting against the Bulkhead. Orionna jump towards the ship and uses her daggers to make a blue wave at the Cons. She came over to Bulkhead to heal him. The Vehicons stopped as they saw Orionna there on guard and had her daggers ready. Bulkhead got up and got his wrecker ball ready.

"You up to fight them like this?" He asked. Orionna maybe in her holoform, but he still wasn't so sure if she is capable to fight against anything that's bigger than her.

"I can fight, Bulkhead. They're the ones who trained me, remember? So, you better believe me when beat the scrap out of them!" Orionna spoke. Bulkhead laughed at her. The Vehicons got their guns ready to fire, but Orionna ran up to one of them and jumped in the air and kicked his face slashed his chest to leave a line. After she landed, the Vehicon was sliced in half. Bulkhead watched in amazement.

"Well, what do you know?" He asked in amusement. Orionna faces the Vehicons who watched her in shock.

"...Who's next?" She asked. The Vehicons transformed and flew away, not wanting to be sliced by her daggers. Orionna turned to Bulkhead and smiled. "See?"

"We should bring you with us on patrols." Bulkhead commented. Rumbling noises were heard from the space bridge. They turned to see Megatron and Optimus apart and the bridge is about to break into pieces.

"What's happening?" Orionna asked.

"We have to get out of here!" Bulkhead cried out as he sees the entrance of the space bridge glow brightly and see the Terrorcons coming closer. The ground bridge appeared below to have the Autobots jump in to. Orionna found Megatron reaching for one Terrorcon.

"Megatron..." She murmured.

"Orionna! Come on!" Bulkhead called. Orionna turned and followed Bulkhead to jump off the Nemesis and head down to the ground bridge. After it disappeared, the space bridge exploded.  
Inside the deck of the Nemesis, Starscream watched from the beginning. Megatron is no more. Soundwave came in with a Con, but it is a female. Starscream turned around and made a look of fear and shock. The femme stands before him is named Black Widow. A black and gray con with purple flames, and red optics.

"Hello, Starscream." She greeted.

"But...but...you were...perished! How did you survive the war?" Starscream asked in a stammer. Black Widow chuckled at him.

"I almost perished. But...someone did." She throw the red metal Autobot insignia on the floor. Starscream picked it up and studied of who is it from. Then he realized.

"You...really done it." He said. Black Widow smirked. "Elita-1 was the one who was perished by you."

"That femme is such a fool. Even the Prime falls for her." Black Widow said. "And...it is such a pity for my mate..."

"Lord Megatron, as you can see now, is no longer with us." Starscream said, acting like he is in sorrow. "I must take the leadership-" The black hand grabbed his neck and pressed him on the ground. Black Widow snarled a little.

"You do not have leadership. When Megatron and I were once mates, I am the mistress. So, I will take his throne!" She said. "All Hail Black Widow! From now on, you will call me...Mistress." She released Starscream who coughed a little and backed away from her. Black Widow came over to the screen and made the announcement of the whole ship to tell the Cons that she will be the leader of the Decepticons. Starscream watched in hatred. He despises Black Widow from the beginning. They all have a history...

* * *

"So, Earth will be our home from now on?" Orionna asked. Optimus gave her a nod. Since Megatron is defeated, the Decepticons may or may not try to follow Megatron's path of destroying the planet, and humans need to be protected. Besides, Optimus needs his daughter to experience the world of Earth, and learn new things about it. Jack, Miko, and Raf will be helping her in the human world.

"Optimus, Orionna is stuck in her holoform for decades, and she needs to be like us." Ratchet suggested. "Sure, she can fight, but it is not the same." Orionna crossed her arms in silent. "You ever use your real body whenever you are with Megatron?"

"He...told me it's destroyed, but...I don't know for sure it's true." Orionna said. "I don't know what happened to my true form. I'm like this for a long time."

"Ratchet, can you just just create robots? Like you know, make one for Orionna?" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid it's not the option." Ratchet said. "Once a sparkling is born, they will have to scan a vehicle to transform at a certain age and remain it. Orionna's form could be out there, or maybe it is destroyed." Orionna sat on the steps with a small frown. Miko sat next to her.

"Hey, don't be sad. We'll find a way." She said.

"Yeah." Orionna said. "Being like this wasn't bad, but...I've always wondered what it's like to be like them. Transform, drive or fly everywhere..." Bumblebee beeped a little. "Or maybe do both." Orionna said.

"Orionna." Optimus spoke. "We will do whatever we can to find you a true form. So until then, you will be like this and enjoy this world. The humans here will help you. And it helps more if you join them to be in school." Orionna raised her brow in confusion.

"School?"

"Optimus, I don't think-" Ratchet spoke, but Miko squealed in joy.

"Yes! We have a Prime girl coming to school with us!" She said as she hugged Orionna who watched in confusion.

"For a time being." Arcee said. Orionna looked at Miko, Jack, and Raf in silent. She seems to know that she didn't have any other choice. Learning about the human world wouldn't be so bad since she finally is on grounds of Earth, and help her father and the Autobots protect the Earth and humans. But little did they know that there is an old enemy above Earth taking Megatron's place...


End file.
